1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, and more particular, to a driving circuit for plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art driving circuit 100 of a plasma display panel. An equivalent capacitor of the PDP is marked as Cpanel. There are switches S1, S3, and an energy recovery circuit 110 coupled to the X-side of panel. S1 is coupled to a voltage source V1 and S3 is coupled to ground. The energy recover circuit 110 comprises a switch S5 and a diode D5 in series coupled in parallel with serially coupled switch S6 and a diode D6. The two parallel circuits are coupled between an inductor L1 (L1 couples with the X-side of the panel) and a capacitor C1 for energy recovery, which is also coupled to ground.
Similarly, coupled to the Y-side of the panel are switches S2, S4, and an energy recovery circuit 120. S5, S6, S7 and S8 are switches. S2 is coupled to a voltage source V2 and S4 is coupled to ground. The energy recover circuit 120 comprises a switch S7 and a diode D7 in series coupled in parallel with serially coupled switch S8 and a diode D8. The two parallel circuits are coupled between an inductor L2 (L2 couples with the Y-side of the panel) and a capacitor C2 for energy recovery, which is also coupled to ground.
The X-side circuit and the Y-side circuit together form the capacitor Cpanel. Details of exact functioning of the driving circuit 100 are well known in the art and will be omitted here for brevity. However, it is important to notice that the driving circuit 100 requires quite a few components, making it expensive to make. Cost conscious consumers desiring a PDP demand lower prices and thus make PDPs comprising similar circuits uncompetitive in today's market.